


All Of You

by daalex



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, Lube, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: a night of sexual pleasure at the Kings beckoning, with the Queen at his disposal and every dirty command...





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot by request of some special folks.  
Warning: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN. Read at your own discretion.  
Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Persephone sat at the edge of the bed that was adorned in black satin sheets, waiting quietly for her lover to arrive. Wearing a black lace balconette brassiere that had her perk nipples hardened and exposed over the low cut, her bra straps worked hard to hold the luscious meaty flesh of her breasts. Traveling down to the lower half of her body, a black g string was stretched to its limit over her rolling hips and bountiful asscheeks, that had a black lace garter belt sitting mid waist to hold up her sheer black thigh high pantyhose, with seams in the back. She sat spread eagle with her feet snug in her patent black leather heels, as Hades stood in the doorway taking in the delight she posed before him.

“Stand up for me, sweetness,” he rasped. “I want to see all of you.”

Persephone did as she was told and stood up from the edge of the bed. The room was dimly lit, and she could barely make out Hades silhouette in the poor lighting, but she could see his eye glowing a burning bright red from the doorway. Knowing that look in his eyes meant she was soon to be devoured, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Hades inhaled sharply with that lip bite of hers. Her mouth was so pretty. There’s nothing more that he wanted than to see her mouth stretched around his cock like she does, but he stifled his desire for the moment.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Hades said. “…Gently. Slowly. Let me see you make yourself feel good.”

Persephone ran her fingers through her hair and loosened her bun to let her curls fall atop her shoulders. As she stroked her shoulders, she hooked the straps of her brassiere in her thumbs and slid them down, fully exposing her chest. Taking her fingertips to her breasts, she rubbed the tops of her flesh and caressed her protruding mounds as her hands found their way to her nipples. She pinched each one in alternating motions, as she moaned softly from her own touches.

“Keep going,” Hades whispered, trying to silence the buttons of his pants, as he sought to discreetly free his rock-hard erection from beneath the zipper and layers of clothing. 

Persephone kept one hand pinching a nipple and kneading her breast, while the other went down between her legs, as she touched her clitoris from outside of her undergarment. Fingering back and forth, she played with her pussy knowing that he was watching, as she stared intently at the red glowing eyes in the darkness of the doorway. She had no idea that Hades was stroking his dick while he watched her. The coolness of his leather gloves was enough to help keep him from going completely wild, but the sensation of his cock in his hands and seeing Persephone knead at her clit drove him mad. 

“Take off your panties, sweetness. Let me see everything,” he said sternly.

Persephone’s body quivered slightly as she seemed to have just found a sweet spot for pleasure. She paused momentarily to take off per panties, seductively bending over at the knees as she slid them off. Hades clutched his dick so tightly while seeing Persephone’s pussy fully exposed. The moisture from her fingering herself was adamant between her thighs, and she kicked her panties off with a flair, as she resumed pleasuring herself.

“Put your heels back on, baby,” Hades breathed. He kept stroking himself while seeing Persephone step back into her heels. Gods she was delectable. He couldn’t wait to penetrate those tight walls.

Persephone’s hand began to move faster as she used her fingertips to stroke her clit. Hades was losing his resolve and was going to take her soon. If he could just hold out for a little longer. He wanted her to cum first before he attacked and devoured her. 

“Are you going to cum, kitten?” he asked, breathless.

“Yes…” Persephone moaned, as her body began to shake occasionally.

“Good…. turn around and bend over. I want to see your pussy quiver as you cum.”

Persephone did as told and turned around with her back to him, standing with one knee on the bed to steady herself. She continued to feverishly stroke at her clitoris back and forth, moaning as her climax approached. Her body bucked. Hades removed one of his gloves and was jack hammering his own dick. “Gods, Yes…” Persephone yelled. “I’m ….. I’m….” 

Her body trembled, and Hades could see her wetness dribble and spray as she squirted. He couldn’t hold back anymore as he darted across the room to meet her orgasm with his mouth. 

Grabbing her by the hips, he buried his face in between her asscheeks and slurped up her orgasm with fervor. Moaning with arousal as he drank her nectar, he flicked his tongue between her folds and lapped up as much as he can, licking from her clit, up to her labia, flicking and sucking in between her glistening pussylips, and then onward up the crease of her ass to her hole, darting his tongue in and out as she thrashed wildly within the grip of his hands. Never had he done that, and it drove Persephone absolutely crazy with pleasure. She screamed into the sheets as another orgasm rolled through her body. 

“Sweet Gaia,” Hades said in between slurps. “You taste so _fucking_ delicious. I want all of you.”

“Gods in Olympus, where did—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hades stood up fully behind her and entered her still quivering pussy with his straining dick, swollen and flush with so much arousal it was damn near purple. Grabbing Persephone by the hips, he slammed her back onto his raging cock with fever, and she clutched the sheets to brace herself for the power of his thrusts. With her face down in the sheets, she screamed as he pounded her feverishly, vigorously, and hard. Hades hadn’t even taken off the remainder of his clothes, and another orgasm spewed from her pussy, soaking the sheets and his trousers as he pumped into her passionately. With his hand still wearing a leather glove, he gave Persephone’s ass a smack as he slammed into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain. With his free hand, he reached forward to Persephone’s mouth, as she sucked and licked on his fingers, taking the brute force of his thrusts. Where did this beast of a man come from?

Hades slowed his thrusts down to a methodical pace, and with his fingers still glistening from her pretty mouth, kneaded at Persephone’s other hole, until he slowly inserted one inside. The additional penetration made Persephone cum almost immediately, and Hades felt her walls contracting around his dick as he had her stretched to the max. More of her fluids dribbled down between the two of their legs.

“Well well well… you liked that didn’t you kitten,” he said devilishly. Hades then took his fingers and massaged Persephone’s hole, moving them in and out as he moved his cock in and out of her pussy. Breathless, she couldn’t respond. There was more than enough evidence of her appreciation sprayed all over the bedsheets.   
“Gods you’re so amazing.” Hades withdrew from her fully and squatted down to taste her again, sucking on her folds and lips, still with a finger in her other hole. Persephone bucked as his nose fit perfectly in the crease of her ass, and she bounced on his mouth as another orgasm rolled out of her body.   
“Please…. I…. I want more…..” 

“More of what, kitten?” Hades asked, pausing to finger at her clit. His left hand was still fucking her other hole slowly, as his right hand stroked her clit with her own juices. 

“Do you want more of this?” He flicked his thumb across her clit. Persephone moaned in anticipation.

“Or do you want more of that?” He gave his fingers in her ass an upward flick. 

“GODS!!! THAT…. YES!!! PLEASE!!”

Hades eyes burned a fire red. Biting at her buttock, he kissed where his teeth were as he reached into his pocket and removed a small vial. It was a lubricant. 

“As you wish, kitten. Are you ready?”

“Mmmmm…. Yes daddy…. I want it…”

Hades then opened the vial to dribble some of the lubricant at her winking hole and used his fingers to massage her. He then dribbled some of the lubricant on his dick, which twitched slightly at the change in temperature and texture. Grabbing his dick, he massaged her hole gently, until he began to enter her. Persephone moaned into the sheets as she clutched them tightly. 

“I’ll be gentle, kitten. I know this is new for you,” he said. 

“Yes, daddy,” she moaned.

“Stay still baby,” Hades said, as he inserted more of himself into her. 

GODS she was so tight, but the dribbling moisture from her pussy let him that she was feeling just fine. 

Very gently, he withdrew some of himself, and reinserted his dick back into her hole, letting more and more of his swollen cock disappear inside of Persephone’s ass with every slow, pleasurable, wonderful stroke. The walls of her ass were nothing like the walls of her pussy, and he probably wasn’t going to last very long. 

“More, daddy,” Persephone moaned. Hades was beside himself with horniness. He dribbled more lubricant oil on her ass and used his gloved hand to rub it all over, while he slowly pumped into her tight hole. Fates this was remarkable. Her rump glistened in the low light as he fucked her methodically. Giving her ass cheek a smack, Persephone bucked and backed into Hades pelvis hard. He wasn’t prepared for her to respond like that, and it caught him off guard. A twinge of pleasure shot through his leg as he steadied himself on the bed with one hand.

“Are you okay, sweetness?” he asked, picking up a little bit of speed with his thrusts.

“**FUCK ME**…... _PLEASE_…...” she moaned.

Hades grabbed Persephone by her waist and gave a slow, but powerful thrust, into her. The lube had spread, and she was stretched, but comfortable, begging for more. His eyes burned fire red as he started to quicken his thrusts. Gods she felt so good. 

He lifted her torso up so that he could reach down and stroke her clit with his free hand. Persephone grabbed his arms as he thrusted into her. 

“Yes….” -thrust- “Harder….” -thrust-

_“Please…._  
_ -THRUST_-

“Please……. Gods…. fuck me harder,” she moaned.

“Tell me how much you want it, kitten,” Hades breathed in her ear. 

“Gaia!!! So bad! Please!!” 

Hades then pushed Persephone’s face back into the bed and fucked her with an urgency. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her towards him as he bucked, with a quick but solid rhythm. Persephone screamed into the sheets as she clutched them, frantically trying to keep up with the pounds of pleasure that her ass was taking. With her own hand she was fingering at her clit as he fucked her. She could barely stand the pleasure it was so much. 

Hades felt that familiar pressure building up in his dick. He feverishly fucked Persephone, as his moans and grunts matched her screams. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he thrust into her tight hole with urgency. Finally, his body trembled as he was on the edge of his climax.

“GODS,” he yelled, as his balls tightened, and he released his load inside of her hole.

_“FUCCCCKKKKKKK!_”

Hades slammed into her as he came, and he came hard. Persephone’s fluids leaked on his legs as she came with him. 

Quivering with the last waves of his ejaculation, Hades withdrew his swollen dick from Persephone’s hole, as his pay load dribbled out with it, trickling down the folds of her pussy. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he leaned over to kiss Persephone at the small of her back. A quick shiver went through her body at the touch of his lips, and she smiled happily in her orgasmic bliss. 

“Can we do that again?” she asked.

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i blushed writing this. but it was by request, so i wanted to live up to the expectations that had been set.  
for Candice and the ladies of our Patreon Chat; enjoy you beautiful heathens. 
> 
> feel free to give comments cause i want to know what you think. please.


End file.
